


Snow

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy, Hermione reflected moodily, is like snow. Beautiful, but oh so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of a Harry Potter marathon. It hasn't been beta'd very well (my beta was engrossed in said HP marathon)
> 
> I am unfortunately not JK. If I were, you can bet your ass I would have made Draco the main character.

Draco Malfoy, Hermione reflected moodily, is like snow. Beautiful, but oh so cold.  She gazed out onto the courtyard, safely from the freezing air outside. She watched his silvery hair shimmer in the halflight of the dying sun, as he chucked snowballs across the courtyard at Zabini and Nott. Her eyes widened as he looked up and caught sight of her in the window. She flushed and quickly moved away

Draco watched the curly hair of the girl he’d fancied for as long as he could remember, disappear. He felt a pang. The war was over. It was done. He shouldn’t be afraid to talk to her. He started to feel the cold seep through his gloves. Fuck it all, the war was over. He dropped the snowball he was holding and ran for the stairs to the tower. He caught her halfway up the stairs.

“Malfoy.” She said, his heart fluttered at the lack of the usual animosity.

“Granger.” he replied “Um.” Her foot froze on the stair and he could feel the blood rush to his face as he blurted out

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

 

Hermione watched him stutter out his invitation with a sense of elation that kind of scared her. She stepped back in shock.

“Why would you want to go with a filthy mudblood?” She was even more alarmed when he bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

“Look. Hermione.” She felt as if an electric shock ran through her body. “I’m sorry. For everything. I’d like to say that I was young and stupid, that I didn’t know what I was doing. But it’s not true. I made my choices and now I have to live with them.” He looked her straight in the eye. “All I want is to start over. Maybe this time I can get something right.”

“Well then. I suppose I’m not one to impede progress.” A grin broke across his face, and he picked her up and swung her around. Hermione couldn’t bring herself to even question him. All she could do was laugh.

 

“You’re with him?” Ron waved his arm at Draco, who was sitting across from them, reading the Daily Prophet.

“We’re not together Ronald.”

“Yet.” Draco muttered under his breath. Only Hermione seemed to hear him, and she blushed slightly but continued anyway. “he is my friend, and you will treat him as such.” She scolded. Ron grumbled but remained silent. Draco gave her a small half smile and turned back to his paper. It had been three months since he had asked her to go out with him and the two had since become very good friends. And Draco found crush returning tenfold every time she came anywhere near him. He noted that it was probably a good thing that his father was in Azkaban because this crush was starting to escalate into something he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

She smiled back at him when she thought he wasn’t watching. She liked him a lot more than she let on to either him or her other friends. The strange part was that he hadn’t actually changed all that much. He was still a bit of a bully, a huge prat and had an ego that could fill an entire room. But the longer she knew him, the more she realized that that wasn’t all he was.

He was brave in a less traditional sense of the word, he may not be as willing to endure pain for the people he cared about as many Gryffindors, but he had his own way of showing his devotion. He was sometimes like a caged animal, lashing out at whoever dared come close, but to those who bothered to look, it was obviously just a front that he used to protect himself from pain. And he was a horrible liar.

Draco oftentimes reminded Hermione of Ron and Harry. He had Ron’s strategic ability, Harry’s affinity for pissing people off, paired with the unique ability of being able to use his mistakes to his advantage. Hermione discovered that he also shared some of her other friend’s more redeemable traits as well however, He had Harry’s drive to discover the truth, whatever the cost. And he had Ron’s unfailing loyalty to those he deemed worthy. She had never realized just how similar her own friends were to Draco until that point.

 

“It means a lot to me you know” She told him later that evening.

“What does?” he replied cautiously

“You sitting with us, and not rising to their bait.” He shrugged.

“Not even Potter and Weasley can keep me away from you.” It wasn’t until after the words had left his mouth that he realized just how corny they really were. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek lightly. “Merlin Granger, you call that a kiss?” He asked her, pulling his hands from his pockets. She laughed and took off down the hall.

“Not so easy Malfoy, you have to catch me first!” He swore and chased her down the hallway. She was awfully fast for a bookworm. he caught up to her on the stairs to the astronomy tower where he first asked her out. He waited until she’d stopped laughing before finally pressing his lips to hers. He watched her, breathless, as they broke apart.

“I can’t promise to always be who you want me to be, or that I’m not going to make you cry. But I can promise not to make the same mistakes I made before, will you go out with me Hermione?”

 

Hermione watched the candlelight flicker in his eyes. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he meant everything he said. She reflected on how things had changed in the three months since the last time she had stood on these stairs with him.

“Yes. Yes Draco, I will.” His grin was brighter than the sun in her eyes as he picked her up and spun her around once again. Hermione had a feeling that Draco’s frosty exterior was beginning to melt.

 

“Draco!” Hermione laughed, “Where are we going!?”

“You’ll see!” His hands were warm on her face. After a few minutes, he stopped and turned her around. “Okay. You can open your eyes.”  She looked around.

“This is the place!”

“Our place. Yes.” She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

“So what’s the special occasion?” he shrugged lightly.

“I dunno. This.” He dropped to one knee and opened his hand to reveal a small, but beautifully cut diamond ring.

“These past few months with you have been the best in my life. You’ve changed me more than I ever thought possible. You’re kind, and funny, and merlin are you smart. You’re the most beautiful girl I've ever known, and my biggest regret is that I never took the chance to know you sooner. I know we’ve only been together for a little while, but I love you more than anything. More than I ever thought I could. Hermione Granger, will you let me spend the rest of my life making up of all of my wrongs?” She watched him with slightly teary eyes. She felt as if her heart were growing too big for her chest and it was beginning to physically hurt her.

“Yes. Oh Draco Yes!” she latched onto him. and held him close. He smiled into her hair and clung to her just as tightly. This was definitely worth it. She was worth everything. He finally understood what people said about unconditional love. He would die in an instant if it meant even a chance of keeping her safe. This was stronger than he had ever felt for his father, or even his mother. Merlin he loved this girl. His girl. The realization ran through him, making his hair stand up on his head. His girl. She said yes. She said yes. He laughed lightly and slipped the ring on her finger.

Hermione watched the emotion flit across his face. A face she had previously thought could host no emotion at all. She was wrong. He had emotions. So many emotions that even she struggled to comprehend She changed her mind. Draco Malfoy wasn’t like the snow at all. He was like the night sky, always changing, but always there to lead you home.

  
  



End file.
